Une histoire de trône
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: OS sur une conversation entre Brann et son mestre.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici ma première fic sur Game Of Thrones. Je l'ai faite pour un devoir que je devais rendre et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus qu'à ma prof à qui je l'ai rendu... J'ai changé l'histoire pour la rendre plus accessible pour une personne ne connaissant pas l'univers.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture :)

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Mon garçon, raconte-moi le mythe dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours. »

En entendant cette phrase, l'enfant quitta son livre des yeux et fixa son interlocuteur. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à conter la longue histoire de la venue des hommes et de la création de Westeros et d'Essos.

« Notre monde était jadis foulé par les dieux. Chaque dieu vivait dans une partie bien distincte des autres. Ils assuraient tous la prospérité et la pérennité des terres sur lesquelles ils veillaient. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent, ils entrèrent en conflit, un conflit qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à résoudre. Une partie d'eux les poussait à retourner sur leurs terres respectives alors que l'autre voulait rester et continuer cette bataille contre les autres dieux. Après un certain temps et ne voyant pas d'autre issue possible, ils décidèrent de se diviser eux-mêmes. La part qui poussait à faire le bien s'est séparée de celle qui forçait à faire le mal. La bonne partie, légère s'éleva au-dessus de notre monde alors que l'autre, lourde, tomba en dessous. De cette division, certaines minuscules parties restèrent dans notre monde et s'y rependirent dans chaque terre. C'est d'elles que sont nés les hommes. Ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, une partie d'eux les fait bien agir et les élève près des dieux alors que l'autre les entraîne dans les bas-fonds du monde en dessous du notre. Les premiers hommes ont formés des tribus dans des terres où ils sont apparus et ont vénérés les dieux qui foulaient ces lieux. La vie en harmonie ne fut pas longue, et très vite comme les dieux, la cohabitation entre tous les groupes était impossible. De nombreuses guerres ont éclatés pendant des générations entières. Ils voulaient éliminer les autres tribus et régner sur le monde entier. Certaines alliances se formèrent au fil des batailles et à la fin, deux armées seulement s'affrontaient : l'armée du nord et celle du sud. Ils n'aspiraient à plus rien d'autre que la victoire, se détournant de toute autre croyance. Les dieux, exaspérés, voulaient que cette guerre cesse, alors, ils descendirent dans notre monde. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol plein de colère contre les hommes, l'impact était si important que la terre céda sous eux et le monde se disloqua en plusieurs parties. Ainsi se formèrent Essos, la partie la plus au sud et Westeros, regroupant le nord. De nombreuses îles se formèrent entre ces deux parties du monde dans lesquelles les peuples n'ayant pas pris part à la guerre se trouvaient.

-Bien ! Tu as retenu l'essentiel à ce que je vois. Sourit le vieil homme avec un sourire crispé.

-Mestre Luwin, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr mon garçon.

-Cette guerre décrite dans le mythe était-elle longue ?

-Oui, comme tu me l'as dit, elle s'est éternisée pendant des dizaines de générations. Beaucoup naissaient et mourraient en temps de guerre et n'ont connu rien d'autre qu'elle. La plus longue qu'ait connue ce monde.

-Elle était donc sanglante autant sur les hommes que sur les terres ?

-Évidemment. Des corps sans vie se trouvaient là où se posait le moindre regard. Il ne restait que des vestiges des premières cités.

-De nombreuses autres guerres ont eu lieu depuis ?

-Comme je te l'ai enseigné, en effet. »

Le mestre plissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le garçon qu'il avait vu naître ; le vieil homme savait donc qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, sans doute difficile à évoquer.

« Viens-en aux faits mon garçon.

-De nombreuses autres guerres ont eu lieu depuis, plus sanglantes et plus longues les unes que les autres, pourtant, les dieux ne sont jamais revenu. N'ont-ils pas voulu ou n'ont-ils pas pu ? S'ils n'ont pas voulu, cela signifie qu'ils n'ont pas jugé leur intervention nécessaire. Comment peut-on dire qu'une guerre n'est pas assez sanglante, comment ne peut-on pas souhaiter la fin d'une bataille sans merci ? »

Le vieil homme n'avait pas voulu interrompre son élève, préférant le laisser parler et dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Mon garçon, tu sais que nos dieux ne sont partagés qu'avec les autres cités de notre royaume. Les autres peuples, comme ceux d'Essos ainsi que les parties laissées aux sauvages de Westeros ont d'autres croyances. Pourtant, ce mythe est connu de tous. Il faut comprendre le fond de cette histoire pour voir sa signification cachée. Les dieux sont intervenus car les hommes ne trouvaient pas de solution à leur conflit.

-Il incite donc les hommes à trouver seuls la fin de leurs problèmes ? »

Le mestre sourit en guise de réponse, voyant que l'enfant avait compris. Il ne pouvait qu'en être plus fier. Il lui semblait loin le temps où le petit se contentait d'écouter. Désormais, des dialogues comme celui-ci étaient devenus une habitude, surtout depuis que le royaume était entré en guerre.

« Les dieux ne jugent pas, souviens toi de cela mon garçon. Désires-tu parler de la guerre du trône qui a saisi Westeros ?

-Je sais que les dieux ne viendront pas pour stopper la guerre, mais laisseront-t-ils totalement seuls les hommes ? S'ils sont justes, ne devraient-ils pas aider ceux qui agissent justement ?

-Chaque famille et tous les bannettes qui s'y sont rattachés pensent agir justement mon enfant. A la mort du roi, son fils a été désigné comme son héritier légitime par la reine régente et sa famille toute entière, les Lannister. Pourtant, les frères du roi, de la famille Baratheon prétendent que le trône leur revient de droit, l'un disant qu'il est le cadet du défunt, l'autre pensant qu'il est le plus avisé. Au-delà des mers, la fille du roi Aerys Targaryen tué par Robert Baratheon aspire à reconquérir le pouvoir, désormais que l'usurpateur ayant assassiné son père est mort. Enfin, ta famille veut venger la mort de ton père, exécuté sur l'ordre du nouveau roi, Joffrey Baratheon, et récupérer tes deux sœurs. Ton frère, en menant l'armée entière de feu ton père agit justement, tout comme le font les autres familles. La seule différence réside dans le point de vue que l'on adopte. Du moins, c'est la pensée populaire. Les Lannister pensent faire le bien, mais c'est tout le contraire qu'ils exercent en n'ayant pas peur de torturer et tuer toute personne qui ne sera pas en faveur du roi. Les dieux ne se manifesteront certes pas d'un coup de pied divisant de nouveau Westeros, mais ils peuvent afficher des signes que les hommes chercheront scrupuleusement.

-A force de chercher un signe, ne vont-ils pas interpréter la moindre chose qui croisera leur chemin comme tel ?

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut être raisonnable et avisé mon garçon.

-Le jour où nous avons trouvé la portée des loups géants, mon père a trouvé la cause de la mort de leur mère qui gisait à côté d'eux.

-Un andouiller lui avait percé la gorge.

-Le signe est évident ici, vous ne croyez pas ? Le loup géant est l'emblème de notre famille et le cerf est celui de la famille royale, la famille Baratheon. Peu de temps après cela, le roi est venu en personne jusqu'ici pour demander à mon père de devenir sa nouvelle main et ensuite tout a changé !

-Te souviens-tu de la comète qui a laissé pendant plusieurs jours sa trace flamboyante dans le ciel ?

-Oui.

-Ce signe a été interprété par tous les peuples de manière différente. Les Lannister ont pensé que cette comète était un présage pour eux, car elle était de la même couleur que l'emblème de leur maison. Les îles bordant Westeros y ont vu une bataille entre l'eau et le feu, c'est-à-dire le retour de la famille Targaryen qui lancerait une guerre et les sauvages ont hurlé au nom du sang qu'ils allaient faire couler sur notre propre peuple. Les hommes cherchent des signes pour leur donner de l'espoir et un nouveau sens à leur vie.

-Pensez-vous que ce qu'il m'est arrivé est un signe aussi ?

-Ne confonds pas tout mon garçon, la perte de l'usage de tes jambes était un accident.

-Depuis, je rêve sans arrêt d'un corbeau à trois yeux, je rêve que je marche de nouveau et j'arrive même à contrôler mon loup ! Osha dit que…

-Osha est une sauvageonne, elle vient d'au-delà du Mur, tout comme ces histoires pour endormir les enfants ! »

L'enfant se brusqua, il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit réduite à ce terme de « sauvageonne » elle en était une, c'était vrai, mais elle était également la preuve vivante qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme les récits les décrivaient. Elle avait beaucoup changé, et elle était au service de sa famille désormais. Elle s'occupait de lui mieux que quiconque depuis le départ de sa mère et elle s'était aussi beaucoup attachée à son petit frère, Rickon.

« Mestre, depuis combien de temps appelons-nous les hommes qui vivent au nord du Mur « sauvageons » ?

-Depuis qu'il a été construit pour les repousser, ainsi que toutes les créatures qui n'existent plus depuis de nombreuses générations.

-Les sauvageons sont donc devenus sauvageons car ils n'ont pas eu la bonne fortune de se trouver du bon côté du Mur ?

-J'ai toujours pensé cela, oui.

-Peut-être que les sauvageons de Westeros et d'Essos nous donnent le même titre.

-C'est possible, oui. Nos coutumes différent énormément et c'est là, la source de ce terme.

-Alors, on se réfère comme modèle et on juge les autres par rapport à nos différences avec eux ?

-Oui. Chez certains peuples, il n'y a pas d'esclavage ni de torture, dans d'autres, les personnes de haute naissance peuvent se mélanger avec celles de basse naissance, sans que cela ne soit contesté. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le désordre règne, bien au contraire. Sais-tu ce que Daenerys Targaryen, fille du roi assassiné par Robert Baratheon, est en train de faire à Essos ? »

L'enfant fit mine de ne pas savoir.

« En plus d'être appelée « mère des dragons » car elle en possède trois, nés d'un brasier dans lequel elle s'est jeté pour prouver qu'elle était la descendante légitime du peuple des dragons, un nouveau titre lui a été donné, la « briseuse de chaîne ». Elle se rend dans les cités des maîtres d'esclaves et les tue tous avec son armée qui ne cesse de grandir. Une fois que cela est fait, elle s'adresse aux esclaves, et parle en Haut Valyrien, en Dothraki ou en autre dialecte le même discours « _Vous ne me devez pas votre liberté__. __Je ne peux pas vous la donner__. __Votre liberté n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse donner__. __Elle appartient à vous et à vous seuls__. __Si__vous voulez__la ravoir, vous devrez la prendre vous-mêmes__. __Chacun d'entre vous_ ». Ils la gratifient en rejoignant son armée, une fois que la cité est mise à sang. Ils servent encore, mais pour une cause beaucoup plus noble que l'ancienne. Un esclave est jugé trop faible pour devenir un soldat, mais ce n'est pas son avis, comme son armée le montre. C'est pour cela que les esclaves la nomment également « mère ». Elle reconstitue un peuple venant de cités différentes, mais ayant tous le même point commun : la servitude. Pour elle, ce sont des esclaves à qui elle donne une vie différente, pour un noble de Westeros, ils restent des sauvages, tout comme leurs maîtres, pour la seule et unique raison qu'ils viennent de terres au-delà de la mer. Leurs croyances et traditions sont bien loin des nôtres, et nous les ridiculisons sur nos terres.

-Elle semble vouloir leur offrir une chance.

-Elle répare « _les injustices par la justice et non pas par la pitié_ », cela contraste avec toutes les injustices qui sont faites sur nos terres. Si une personne de basse naissance touche une personne de haute naissance, alors il se fera couper la main. Pourtant, les personnes nobles n'éprouvent aucun remord de maltraiter le peuple. Quand une personne commet une faute, deux propositions s'offrent à lui. La première est de se faire couper la partie avec laquelle il a fait cette faute, la seconde est d'aller sur le Mur.

-Il serait plus avisé de servir en allant là-bas plutôt que d'être handicapé.

-Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, la plupart préfère l'amputation.

-Jon m'a dit que servir dans la Garde de Nuit était un honneur.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ton frère a voulu en faire partie ?

-Parce qu'une personne n'ayant pas de nom de famille ne peut pas aspirer à une haute vie.

-Exactement. Je me souviens du jour où ton père est revenu de la rébellion contre Aerys Targaryen avec ton frère dans ses bras. J'étais au côté de ta mère et de ton frère qui venait juste de naître et du regard noir qu'elle a lancé à l'enfant. Je ne pourrais jamais dire du mal de Madame Catelyn, mais elle l'a méprisé toute sa vie. Ton père aurait pu lui donner le nom des Stark, et ton frère aurait pu aspirer à un avenir meilleur, comme garde royal, plutôt que de revêtir l'habit noir et de formuler des vœux contraignants. Cependant, ce qu'il a fait est tout à son honneur, là-bas, il n'y a pas de nobles ou de voleurs, seulement des frères d'armes qui combattront côte à côte pour protéger notre royaume contre les menaces du nord.

-Le jour où nous avons trouvé la portée des loups géants, mon père a voulu que j'assiste à la mise à mort d'un homme de la Garde de Nuit qui avait fui son poste. Il a dit que les deux autres patrouilleurs avec qui il était parti faire l'expédition au-delà du Mur avaient été tués par les Marcheurs Blancs. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait menti, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi de le faire ? La sentence n'aurait pas été revue, et il aurait été exécuté, qu'il dise la vérité ou non. Les peuples vivant dans les terres du Nord parlent de leur retour, d'après ce que disent les hommes de la Garde.

-Tu comprends pourquoi il a été condamné, Brann ?

-Il avait tenté de fuir.

-En prêtant serment, il a juré de vivre et mourir à son poste. Il était, comme ses frères de la Garde de Nuit, un protecteur du royaume des vivants. Il devait veiller à la protection de l'immense mur de glace construit par les premiers hommes en empêchant les sauvages tout comme les créatures de la nuit de pénétrer de l'autre côté du Mur. Il y a renoncé en fuyant. _« Soyez témoin de mes vœux et entendez mes paroles. Les ténèbres s'amassent et voici que ma garde commence. Elle ne prendra fin que le jour de ma mort_ » voici le début de leur serment.

-Et s'il avait dit la vérité ? Peut-être que les Marcheurs Blancs ont tué les autres patrouilleurs et qu'il était le seul survivant.

-Cela, nous ne le saurons jamais.

-Croyez-vous en l'existence des créatures comme les Marcheurs Blancs, mestre Luwin ?

-Je pense qu'elles ont existé, mais ce temps est révolu, depuis bien longtemps.

-Si l'on se base sur les légendes qui entourent les Marcheurs Blancs, ce sont des êtres ni morts ni vifs, faits de glace qui tuent en touchant simplement leurs victimes.

-Où veux-tu en venir mon garçon ?

-Sont-ils des hommes ou des monstres ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, ils ne sont pas vivants, donc ils ne sont pas des hommes.

-Mais ils l'étaient auparavant, un homme tué par un Marcheur Blanc devient l'un d'eux. Ont-ils encore une conscience ou sont-ils maîtrisés par une pulsion meurtrière ? Ce sont des créatures magiques, la magie pourrait sans doute leur redonner leur ancienne vie et ils redeviendraient eux-mêmes par la même occasion. En attendant, j'ignore quel qualificatif leur donner. Ils avaient une vie, tout comme nous, et peut-être que nous deviendrons l'un d'entre eux un jour, s'ils arrivent sur nos terres, comme les patrouilleurs le disent. Faut-il donc les tuer ? S'ils sont des monstres, cela semble évident, mais s'ils sont encore des hommes au fond d'eux, il faudrait les traiter différemment.

-Continue.

-Ce ne sont pas des hommes car ils ne sont pas vivants d'après ce que vous dites, mais ils agissent comme certains peuples, certains peuples de notre royaume même, à tuer, juste tuer. Les hommes ne sont pas monstres car ils vivent et existent, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'agir mal et de faire des choses aussi horribles, dévastatrices et meurtrières que lorsqu'un dragon crache du feu sur une ville ennemie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir Brann.

-Un jour, je vous ai dit que le roi Aerys Targaryen était un monstre, mais vous m'avez dit qu'il n'en n'était pas un, car il était un homme. Pourtant, quel homme pourrait ordonner de brûler la capitale regroupant des dizaines de milliers d'hommes ? Vous m'avez répondu qu'il était fou, mais était-ce sa folie qui lui dictait de faire cela, ou était-ce de la folie de faire cela ? »

L'enfant marqua une pause, mais voyant que le vieil homme ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre, il continua.

« Jaime Lannister l'a tué alors qu'il était Lord Commandant de la garde royale et désormais tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de « régicide ». Les familles qui soutenaient les Targaryen ont voulu se venger de cet acte de traîtrise, mais qui oserait s'en prendre à la famille la plus riche et la plus puissante de Westeros ? Il suffit d'écouter la ballade « les pluies de Castamere » pour s'en dissuader « _et donc il parlait, et donc il parlait, ce seigneur de Castamere. Mais maintenant les pluies coulent sur ses murs avec personne là-bas pour entendre. Oui, maintenant les pluies coulent sur ses murs, sans une âme pour écouter_ ». Toutes ces familles le considèrent comme un monstre pourtant et c'est désormais son neveu qui est au pouvoir.

-Brann, que t'inspires notre roi, le roi Joffrey Baratheon ?

-Du dégoût.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a accusé mon père de trahison et l'a fait exécuter. Il détient en otage mes deux sœurs et Sansa devra l'épouser. Robb est parti en guerre contre lui. Cela n'est-il pas suffisant ? Il n'est pas un bon roi et il est manipulé par la famille Lannister toute entière. Il se comporte d'ailleurs comme un Lannister alors qu'il est un Baratheon. Ses oncles sont le Seigneur Commandant de la garde royale et le Grand Argentier. Son grand-père est sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un bon roi selon toi ?

-Quelqu'un de sage, de juste et d'avisé, pas le premier fils d'un roi. Cette personne aura appris à gouverner pendant de nombreuses années. Une personne aussi sage que vous. Vous avez passé votre vie à apprendre à être mestre, ces chaînes qui ornent votre tenue prouvent vos compétences, car elles montrent que vous êtes l'esclave du savoir, alors pourquoi pas un roi ? Porter une couronne ne fait d'un homme un roi. Une personne seule ne peut pas gouverner un royaume aussi vaste que le nôtre, et une dizaine de conseillers n'est pas suffisante pour aider. Il faudrait que cette ou ces personnes dirigent parce que le peuple le veut, et non pas parce qu'un enfant a eu la bonne fortune de naître dans une haute famille. Il ne devrait pas y avoir tant de différences entre les familles nobles et les pauvres, ou du moins, les nobles devraient arrêter de les considérer aussi bassement que des animaux, et encore, les chevaux sont mieux nourris que les enfants du peuple. Mon père disait qu'être roi, c'était comme être un père, la seule différence était dans le fait que le roi avait des milliers d'enfants. Il répétait qu'il fallait toujours écouter les personnes qui étaient sous le roi et les considérer avec la même valeur. Un paysan était tout aussi important qu'un noble car le noble dépendait du paysan pour se nourrir, tout comme le paysan dépendait du noble pour obtenir de l'argent et qu'un forgeron était tout aussi important qu'un chevalier car tous avaient besoin les uns des autres. Le peuple a besoin du roi pour les protéger. Le roi a besoin du peuple pour le soutenir. Joffrey aurait dû écouter cette leçon avant de s'enfermer dans son château, de peur d'être tué par toutes les personnes voulant sa mort.

-Heureusement pour nous, tous les rois ne sont pas comme Aerys Targaryen ou Joffrey Baratheon. Si tu veux mon avis, il ne restera pas longtemps roi car beaucoup de hautes familles sont contre lui, tout comme le peuple. Si certaines de ces familles pouvaient s'unir, la capitale acclamerait rapidement son nouveau roi. Ton père était un homme bon et juste, d'autres personnes sont comme lui et prendront le pouvoir, comme Renly Baratheon, l'oncle du roi Joffrey.

-Si un nouveau roi prend la place de l'ancien par la force, il sera appelé « l'usurpateur », tout comme Robert Baratheon, et tout recommencerait encore et encore, non ?

-Pas si le roi ressemble à ton père. L'issue de cette guerre sera la mort du roi. Je ne suis pas sûr que Joffrey ait compris cela. Les Lannister pensent pouvoir le protéger, mais c'est faux. Ton frère possède l'une des plus puissantes armées et il n'a pas perdu une seule bataille depuis le début du conflit. Il a proposé de faire une alliance avec Renly Baratheon, l'oncle du roi actuel. Si elle est faite, alors nous avons une chance d'avoir un bon roi qui dirigera le royaume.

-Et pour son autre frère ?

-Le seigneur Stannis ? Il sait comment diriger son armée, mais celle-ci est trop faible. Quand elle sera composée, il attaquera la capitale par la mer.

-Pourquoi ne fait-il pas une alliance avec son frère et Robb ? Mon frère attaquerait par le nord, lui par la mer et le seigneur Renly par le sud. La capitale ne pourrait pas fuir et le peuple se soulèverait contre le roi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le peuple verra dans une armée qui l'attaquera une sauveuse, mais une conquérante avide de sang qui réduira la ville à des débris.

-Mon frère et mon armée ne tueraient pas, ne tortureraient pas hommes, femmes et enfants de différentes manières !

-Peut-être oui, mais toutes les armées ne sont pas ainsi faites et le seigneur Stannis ne fait jamais d'alliance.

-Même avec son frère ?

-Surtout avec son frère, il le déteste. Depuis le début de la guerre, il a énormément changé. Il s'est laissé faire manipuler par une femme, une prêtresse avec des pouvoirs destructeurs. Il a brûlé les idoles des anciens dieux et s'est attaché à un nouveau. Toutes les personnes de son peuple refusant de se séparer de leurs anciennes croyances sont brulées pour servir d'exemple.

-Et pour la fille du roi fou ?

-Elle viendra sur nos terres quand son armée sera assez puissante et que ses dragons auront atteint l'âge adulte. Elle possèdera sans doute l'armée la plus forte car tous ces soldats lui seront les plus dévoués et ne redouteront pas la mort, ou du moins ils n'hésiteront pas à aller vers le danger, ce que nos soldats se feront pas forcément. Par le passé, d'innombrables cités ont été réduites en cendres avec les dragons, les vestiges le montrent encore tristement aujourd'hui. Elle sera sans pitié et n'épargnera que les familles qui ont soutenu son père. C'est elle la plus grande menace.

-Certains ne se prennent pas partie à cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet. La fraternité sans bannière en est le meilleur exemple. Ils restent cachés dans les forêts dans des endroits qu'eux seuls connaissent et attendent que tout ceci s'arrête.

-Comment ne peut-on pas s'impliquer dans quelque chose d'aussi important ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne jugent pas cela aussi important que nous. Ils sont constitués d'un peuple ayant fui, que ce soit la guerre ou après une faute qui doit être punie. Ils n'auront jamais aucun pouvoir et seront toujours en fuite, peu importe le roi qui sera au pouvoir. Leur avis n'est pas demandé alors ils ne veulent pas servir une cause qui leur sera vaine.

-Ils ne croient donc pas aux dieux ?

-Ils pensent qu'il n'y a qu'un seul dieu et que le ciel est bleu car c'est son œil qui nous observe en permanence. Leur devise est « _valar moghulis_ »

-« _Tout homme doit tôt ou tard mourir_ »

-Oui, c'est la traduction la plus commune du Haut Valyrien. Ils pensent donc qu'il n'y a qu'un dieu, celui de la mort car c'est le seul qui se manifeste à nous sans exception et la seule chose que l'on peut faire pour espérer retarder l'échéance est de lui dire « pas aujourd'hui », du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent.

-Je suis comme eux après tout, la seule différence est que je porte un nom qui me rattache à un camp qui mène la guerre.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne fais rien. Je ne peux rien faire. J'aspirais à devenir un membre de la garde royale avant que tout cela commence et aujourd'hui je suis ici avec vous à discuter pendant que des milliers d'hommes s'affrontent et se sacrifient en portant fièrement l'emblème de ma famille.

-Tu ne ferais rien si tu te prélasserais dans ton château, et ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis que ta famille est partie de Winterfell, tu t'es montré responsable et adulte. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus manier une épée que tu ne fais rien pour autant. De nombreux autres combats existent, sinon, moi non plus je n'aurais rien fait de mon existence toute entière, tout comme ceux qui restent à l'arrière !

-Vous autres, c'est différent. J'étais destiné à aller combattre. Parler avec vous ne me sauveras pas quand un soldat d'une famille adverse viendra ici pour me tuer car il en a reçu l'ordre, alors qu'une arme, si. Il aurait été préférable que je ne me réveille pas.

-Ne dis jamais cela mon enfant !

-Si ! Et je le dis ! Quand je suis tombé, mon père allait devenir la main du roi, mes frères et sœurs étaient tous à Winterfell, dans un monde en paix. Sansa était promise à Joffrey et Jon s'apprêtait à partir vers le Mur. A mon réveil, mon père avait été tué, mon frère, accompagné de ma mère, menait une armée contre Joffrey, le nouveau roi, et mes deux sœurs étaient retenues en otage dans la capitale, mon frère était devenu un frère juré de la Garde de Nuit et j'avais perdu l'usage de mes jambes. Je n'ai aucune certitude de revoir ma famille. Sansa doit épouser le roi, mais Arya n'a aucune utilité pour lui, elle pourrait très bien être tuée, tout comme Jon par un sauvage s'il s'aventurait au-delà du mur. Robb peut être tué dans un combat ou trahi par quelqu'un et ma mère mourrait aussi. Il ne me reste plus personne sauf Rickon. Je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre lorsque chaque soir il me demande si notre famille va bientôt revenir. Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas simplement en train de faire un mauvais rêve et que je finirais simplement par me réveiller. Je me rattache à cette idée qui me semble bien plus concrète que tout cela. Tout a changé et rien ne redeviendra comme avant, je le sais. J'ai un énorme vide au fond de moi qui ne cesse de grandir, pas seulement à cause de la perte de mes jambes. C'est comme si…

-Oui ?

-C'est comme si je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'ai aucune certitude de mon avenir, mais je suis persuadé qu'il se fera loin de ma famille, et que je ne la reverrais pas. Je suis terrifié lorsque j'y pense et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je ne dors pas, je n'arrive pas à manger et si je pouvais me débrouiller seul, je resterais dans mes appartements à ne vouloir voir personne. Je sais que je ne dois pas être ainsi, car j'ai des responsabilités, mais comment puis-je les assurer si je n'en ai ni l'envie ni la force ?

-Brann, quand tu dis que tu penses être dans un rêve, y crois-tu sincèrement ou tu veux y croire pour t'en servir comme explication à tous ces changements ?

-J'y crois car c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tout est ainsi ! Mon père n'était pas un traître, mes sœurs ne peuvent pas être enlevées par la famille royale, mon frère et ma mère n'ont pas pu déclarer la guerre au roi, tout comme les autres puissantes familles de Westeros, les dragons ont disparu depuis des siècles, la briseuse de chaînes ne peut pas en avoir trois à ses côtés ! Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela semble impossible ?

-Si c'est un rêve comme tu le dis, comment en sortir alors ?

-_ Valar moghulis_ »


End file.
